The Real Happy Ending
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin was saved and the romance bloomed, but when someone else comes into the picture, he might want a different happy ending. SLASH! YOUNGER MERLIN/OLDER CENRED, MERLIN/ARTHUR
1. Chapter 1

I have been down because of the site changing the ratings on fanfiction. My... what do you call it, muse decided to disapear on me and none of my stories are coming out right. But this story popped into my head. Dont know how high the rating will go, dont know how long it will be. But there is and will be SLASH till the end, so back away now if that bothers you. VIOLENCE! TEENAGE BOY OLDER MAN bla, bla, bla.

Chapter1

The young boy lightly snored as he slept in the middle of the comfortable king sized bed he had all to himself. The huge dark red comforter snug around his thin body.

He was deep in sleep so he didnt notice the chamber doors slowly opening. He didnt notice the man with dark wavy hair and even darker eyes walk over to the table than slowly walk over to the bed, the mans dark clothing snug against his body. The boy didnt noticed the slim yet toned body sliding on the firm mattress until it was over his own, straddling his body.

The man leaned over and brushed the raven hair back with his fingers.

The boy sighed in his sleep and turned his head towards the gentle hand. His eyes fluttered open to show huge ocean blue orbs. The boy blinked a few times, his eyes seeing blurry from just waking up.

Which is why he gasped then screamed, quickly shooting up to a sitting postion and trying to kick out.

"Get off me! Help! He's molesting me!"

The man quickly brought his hands to the boys shoulders and shook him once. "Merlin!"

The boy gasped loud and stopped thrashing. He stared straight at his king. He blinked a few times before taking a deep breath. "You scared me."

The king laughed. "I can see that." He raised himself off the bed and walked over to the table. "I brought breakfast. Come and eat."

Merlin brought his hand to his face and sighed. Then he blinked again. "Still havent found me a new servant?" He asked, then got off the bed and walked over to the table.

Cenred had sentenced Merlins last servant to a painful death by hanging, after the man had thrown himself on Merlin.

Cenred pulled Merlin towards himself and kissed his forehead. "I'm not sure I trust anyone with you."

Merlin gave a small smile and brought a piece of bread into his mouth. He remembered the first time he saw Cenred. It was just last year.

(Flashback)

Merlin had lived with a man and a woman after his parents died when he was very young. Too young to even remember how they looked. The man and woman had slaved the young boy from the age of seven to the age of 15. Which was the age of Merlin when Cenred had burst into the cottage and demanded the two villagers pay their overdue taxes.

The two had refused, saying they had nothing but the clothes on their back.

Which Merlin knew was a lie.

When the 15 year old walked into the cottage with a basket full of laundered clothes, it was to see Cenred knocking over furniture.

"Whats going on?"

"Get out of here boy!" The man growled. "We didnt call for you."

Merlin sighed then turned to leave, but he was stopped when two strong hands turned him roughly making him drop the basket he'd been carrying. He gasped when he was brought face to face with the dark gaze of the King. He could feel the kings eyes burning into his own.

Cenred turned back towards the two people. "This your son?"

"No." They both said.

Cenred wasnt facing Merlin but the boy could hear the mans smirk when he spoke.

"Then you wouldnt mind me taking him as payment." He stated. Then he turned, not giving the people a chance to protest until they were out of the door.

Merlin was scared and had no idea what was going on or why the king had an interest in him, but he wasnt complaining as he was pulled away from the house he'd grown to hate.

He only looked back because he wondered what the two faces looked like as he walked away. To no surprise the man was looking at Merlin with hatred in his eyes.

(End flashback)

Merlin had no idea that Cenred would actually treat him like a royal. But the 16 year old boy was still confused as to why.

"Merlin love, you must eat. We have some important visitors today, and I wish to speak with you before they arrive."

Merlins eyes trailed from the plate he was day dreaming on to Cenred as he picked a piece of melon from the plate and stuck in in his mouth. "You can talk. I'm listening." He said.

Cenred smiled and nodded. "You see Merlin..."

XOXOXOXO

Arthur Pendragon sat in the carriage next to his father King Uther. The blond 18 year old prince didnt get it. "Why are we even going to Cenreds kingdom? He's been an enemy of Camelot for as long as I can remember."

Uther sighed. "Arthur, when you are king, you will understand."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Understand what? You never tell me what you are trying to teach me. How am I suppose to know what i'm suppose to learn if its not out there? And how do you even know we can trust Cenred?"

Uther glanced at his son. "Arthur, we're here. No more discussion."

Their carriage door was opened by one of Uthers knights and he walked out. Arthur followed, shaking his head.

When they got out of carriage, it was to see Cenred standing at the top of the stairs that led into his castle. The man had a smile on his face.

But Arthur didnt fall for it one bit. He knew that Cenred was a bad man, an evil King. He just wasnt going to show it while Arthur and his father were there. The young prince was sure of it.

Cenred ordered his servants to help with his visitors belongings then gestered for Uther. "I've been waiting for your arrival."

Arthur couldnt help but glare at Cenred as the king grabbed King Uthers hand in a shake, then he gestered inside of the castle. "I have prepared a meal for our union." Cenred looked towards Arthur, who hadnt moved. "Does the young prince wish to not join?"

Arthur wanted to scream, say he didnt want to be in the kingdom in the first place. But he was Camelots prince, and his father was king. Which meant that if Arthur messed this up, Uther could very well punish the prince by sending him to the dugeons for who knows how long.

So the prince nodded once. "I'd like to freshen up first."

Cenred nodded back. "Of course, young prince."

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was taken into one of the chambers where he was given some fresh water and a few was cloths. After he had freshend up as wished, he walked down towards the throne room where there were to have dinner.

When Arthur entered, Uther and Cenred were already sitting at the table. "Father." He sat down at the seat meant for him net to his father. "...Your majesty." He forced out his greeting to Cenred.

Cenred nodded once towards Arthur.

Just then, the throne room doors opened and four servants came in with huge trays. They walked over to the table and set the trays in the middle of the table.

Without a word, the servants disapeared right back out the throne room doors.

Cenred and his two visitors sat there, no one moving or speaking for a couple of minutes. That was until Arthur cleared his throat.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

Cenred shook his head. "Not yet. We still have an addition." He smiled.

Arthur tilted his head, and just as he was about to ask the question, Uther asked instead.

"An addition? Someone else will be joining us?"

Cenred smiled just as the throne room doors opened. Uther and Arthur turned towards the doors.

Arthur could have sworn his heart would pop out of his chest when his breath got caught in his throat. Walking into the throne room was the most breath taking face he ever did see. Moon kissed skin, looking as smooth as a babys. Dark hair, dark lashes, big bright ocean blue eyes. The boy walked perfect, like royalty. Head held high, straight posture...

He made Arthur feel insecure about his own looks, and Arthur Pendragon never let anyone look better than himself, he never met anyone as such. He studied the boys clothes.

He was royal?

Arthur looked to Cenred when the king stood up and walked over to the boy. He watched as the younger smiled at the king then lightly bowed.

"Sorry i'm late. It's kind of difficult to dress without a servant."

Cenred smiled. "It's fine."

Arthur squinted as Cenred walked the boy towards the table. Cenred pulled out a seat and the beautiful boy sat down next to the king. Arthurs eyes never left the boy as Cenred sat in his own seat.

"I must say Cenred, your boy is charming. Where is his mother?"

Arthurs eyes trailed to his father when Uther spoke.

Cenred gave a smile. "I have no idea. But I was walking in the village one day, and I saw a prince slaving away for a cruel couple. I had to save him."

Arthurs eyes trailed back to the boy as the kings continued speaking. He saw how the boy smiled and never took his eyes of his own king.

"So he is you ward?" Uther asked.

Cenred chuckled again. "He's more than that. He is my fiance."

Arthurs head snapped towards Cenreds way.

Uthers brows shot up. "Your fiance?"

Cenred nodded. "Merlin has been with me four two years, next month. So we will have our wedding on the anniversary of our meeting."

Arthurs brows narrowed. Merlin was marrying Cenred? But the King was so... old. Old enough to be Merlins father. Merlin, Merlin. "Merlin." Arthur had no idea he said the name out loud until Merlin looked at him.

"Yes?"

Arthur looked towards the boy. "Hm?" He asked confused.

"You said my name."

Arthur heard Cenred laugh. "It seems i'm not the only one who sees the beauty in Merlin. Our young prince also notices true treasure." Cenred leaned forward with a little smile. "I do hope you dont plan on stealing my love once our gathering is over, because I intend to fight."

Arthur could hear Cenred trying to make a joke of it, but he could also hear the truth in the words.

Uther chuckled now. "My son does not go for men."

Cenred reached out and grabbed Merlins hand. "I do hope not." By this time, Uther had begun eating so he didnt see the glare Cenred sent Arthur.  
Arthur sent a glare of his own back.

Merlin just stood frozen. Were they fighting over him? He cleared his throat. "Shall we eat?" He reached out and grabbed a piece of bread then bit into it.

"Merlin love, dont eat too fast." Cenred said.

Merlin stopped chewing. "I'm not."

"And dont talk with your mouth full."

Merlin rolled his eyes. When he did, he saw Arthur was still looking at him. Merlin smiled. Arthur couldnt help but smile back.

Merlin reached out and grabbed his cup of wine and took a sip.

"As you can see Uther, my Merlin still has some to learn."

Uther shook his head. "Thats why in Camelot, the only way for you to be treated like royal is if you were born as such. We should not bring the dogs inside to soil the flooring."

Merlin turned towards Uther and frowned. "I'm not a dog." He snapped.

Uther and Arthur turned to Merlin, who had his brows narrowed. Arthurs brows raised and Uther looking embarrassed. "That is not what I meant son."

"Then what did you mean?" Merlin snapped again. "You just compared the towns people to dogs."

"Merlin?" Cenred whispered.

Merlin turned to Cenred. "Are you just going to sit and let him insult me?"

Artur stood with his mouth open. Merlin was angry. It showed in his face and his posture. But the way he talked to Cenred he wouldnt be amazed if the king locked him a a tower for the rest of his days.

But Arthur was even more amazed at what happend next.

"Thats not what he meant, love."

Merlin stared at Cenred. "Then what did he mean?"

Uther shook his head. "I didnt mean the way it sounded. I meant I dont let the villiagers in he castle because-"

"They'll dirty your precious rugs? Oh wait, maybe they'll shake Arthurs hand and you have to have him bleached." Merlin hissed sarcastically. He got up from his seat. "I'm not hungry." Then he walked out of the throne room.

Cenred stood with his hand on his chin, he sighed when he heard the doors slammed. "You must forgive Merlin. He's been through something tragic resently."

"Oh?" Uther asked.

Cenred forced a smile. "Aparently the last servant had... thrown himself at Merlin."

Uthers brows narrowed. "The boy was molested by a servant?"

Cenred nodded once. "The man had used... words similar to those of yours. He told Merlin he didnt belong, that he should be with the rest of them in the villiage, where the dogs lay and ate."

Arthur stared. "Why would a sevant do that? You would think he'd be happy to have one of his own in a better place."

Cenred nodded. "It was out of envy."

"You mean jealously." Arthur corrected. "Envy is when you are proud of ones accomplishments. Jealousy is when you hate them for it."

Just then, the throne room doors opened. A knight stood. "Your majesty! I'm sorry to interupt, but his highness has left the castle again."

Cenred slammed his hand on the table then stood up. "If you excuse me, I have to again make sure Merlin doesnt get himself killed." With that the king left his two vistors.

Arthur turned to Uther with a raised brow. "Again?"

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Merlin walked right out of the castle then straight down towards the pond just outside of the castle gates. He licked his lips and walked towards the clear water. He took off his boots then slowly lowered himself onto the grass. Merlin dipped his feet into the water, a slight chill came when he felt the cool water, but dipping his feet into the pond had always relaxed him.

He knew that Cenred would soon come looking for him, the king always did. It seemed that no matter where Merlin was around the castle inside or out, the king always knew.

Merlin sighed then gave a small smile when he felt a warm hand and on his shoulder. "You found me already."

"Yes."

Merlins smile faded when he heard the voice. He slowly turned his head. Merlin jumped to his feet when he saw who was standing there. "W-who are you?" He stared at the man with blond hair and light brown eyes who smirked.

"Looks like i've finally got Lord Cenreds young ward all to myself."

Merlin took a step back when the man who was twice his size took a step towards him. "Come with me, boy."

Merlin stood frozen for a second before he tried to make a run for it. Only when he was within the mans reach, the man grabbed the boys hair and turned him back to face him.

Merlin opened his mouth to scream, but instead gasped when the man was pulled away from him. Merlin fell back onto the floor and stared as Cenred held his sword towards the mans throat.

"You dare lay your hands on my fiance?"

The man stared for a moment before smirking. "Fiance?" He repeated. "My, my, this is different." The man raised a hand towards Merlin who had gotten to his feet and was quickly making his way towards Cenred. "Make a choice. Me or," A blast came from the mans hand, sending Merlin flying backwards into the pond. "Him."

Arthur and Uther had just came upon the scene when a man raised his hand towards Merlin and Merlin went flying into the water.

The man used magic!

Arthur watched as hatred ran through his fathers face and the king went charging with his own sword towards the man. Arthur didnt have to think twice as he ran towards the pond where Merlin lay under the surface of water.

Cenred tried to run towards the pond first, but the man had pulled out a sword and charged at the king.

Arthur stood at the corner of the pond pulling off his sword than quickly jumping into the water, never minding the fact that he still had his dress clothes for dinner on.

Arthur took a deep breath then swam under the water where he saw Merlins body splash. Arthur moved his hand under the water and was very, very VERY amazed when, after a few seconds, his hand touched another. He dug his nails into the cloth he felt and pulled the body against him.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred and Uther both had the man cornered. All three were breathing heavily because of their battle. The man took one deep breath then smile darkly. "So you choose to battle me instead of saving your love?"

Cenreds brows narrowed even more. "You gave me no choice!" He growled, then charged at the man.

"A little help!"

Cenred froze and he turned towards the pond to see Uthers son carrying HIS Merlin. Cenred growled and quickly made his way towards the lake.

The man smirked at Uther then disapeared into thin air. Uther stared at the empty spot for a second before walking towards the pond where Arthur was near, on the ground holding an unconsious Merlin.

"Move a side! Move a side!" Cenred dropped to his knees and pulled the boy out of Arthurs arms.

Arthur, dripping wet, slowly got to his feet and stood by Uther. A sad look on his face as Cenred brushed Merlins hair back with his fingers.

"He's dead." Arthur said low.

But Cenred didnt seem to hear, his eyes were shut and he was talking to Merlin in whispers. Arthur couldnt make out what exactly, but it kind of sounded like comfort words. "It'll be alright, love. Dont worry love." But the rest of the words sounded like mumbles.

Uther and Arthur stared in confusion as Cenred brought his finger to Merlins bottom lip and gently pulled it down.

"Cenred, the boys dead." Uther said.

Arthurs brows slowly narrowed Cenred puckered his lips and blew into Merlins mouth. Cenreds eyes opened.

Uther took a step back when he saw Cenreds eyes were gold and when he blew, there seemed to be a glowing smoke coming from his mouth that was flying into Merlins mouth.

Arthur took a small step forward but was stopped by Uther grabbing his shoulder. Uther pulled his sword out and held it towards Cenred. Arthur quickly reached to his fathers sword, when Uther turned to his son, Arthur gently shook his head.

"He doesnt mean us harm."

Uther brows narrowed. "And how would you-"

Arthur pointed towards Cenred and Merlin, whos chest rose when he sucked in a greedy deep breath. Uther stood with his mouth slightly open.

Merlins eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Cenred. Merlin gave a small smile. "I did it again?"

Cenred nodded. "Yes."

"I dont mean to." Merlin said low. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Cenred gave a half scoff, half chuckle. "There is nothing to forgive, love. Trouble just seems to find you where ever you go."

Merlin gave a small laugh and burried his head in the kings shoulder as Cenred got to his feet carrying the very thin, very light Merlin with him. Cenred didnt even register Uthers sword towards him as he carried Merlin back to the castle.

A/N: SOME of you might reconize Cenreds power. I got it from the show Legend of The Seeker. Cenred has the Mord Siths power. For those of you that dont know, a Mord Sith is a beautiful powerful woman dressed in red who is kidnapped as a child and taught to be evil. She can bring people back from the dead the same way Cenred did, but there is a limated time for it. She carries an "Orgeal" I think thats how you pronounce it, it can cause pain to whoever touches it, even the Mord Sith herself. But since shes taught as a child how to take pain, she carries her weapon without showing her pain. She can also use her weapon to make people her slaves.

Review Please :) 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Arthur didnt see Merlin after the pond incident for the next two days. Cenred let no one but himself into the boys chambers. Everytime Arthur said he wanted to make sure Merlin was ok, Cenred said the young prince would have to take his word for it. Cenred never wanted Merlin in the care of anybody else.

So when Arthur saw Merlin the next day, on the castle grounds, that were now safe since Cenred had bolted the gates for Merlins saftey and freedom to walk the outside the castle, and he knew his father and Cenred were in the throan room discussing the treaty between their kingdoms, Arthur knew now was his chance. Now was his chance to talk to the beautiful creature that he thought about every night as he drifted to sleep.

He walked up to Merlin who had been staring down at a pink rose he held in his hand.

"Hi."

Merlin gasped and turned.

"Sorry." Arthur said low. He had to hold his breath as he stared into the ocean blue eyes. "You're quite jumping." He said as he watched Merlin shut his eyes and take a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Very fine, thank you."

Oh, wow. Arthur loved that voice, it was sweet and gentle like an angel. And the fact that Merlin was so polite sent shivers down Arthurs spine and to his chest and stomach.

"It seems your king, likes to keep you to himself." Arthur said.

Merlin stared back at Arthur. "Why wouldnt he be? We are to be married after all."

Arthur nodded. "So he's a good husband?"

Merlin shrugged. "I dont know yet. I do know he's a good man. He saved my life and he's very kind to me." Merlin looked back at the rose bushes in front of him. "And he may not show it much, but he cares about his people."

Arthur nodded once more. "So you love him?"

Merlins head snapped back towards Arthur. "Yes." He said simply.

Arthur yet again, and he had to admit he was getting a headace because of the bouncing of his head.

Merlin squinted. "W-why would you ask me that?"

Arthur sighed. "Just wondering. I mean, yeah he saved you... but you're son young. You're what? 14?"

"I'm sixteen." Merlin corrected.

"It doesnt matter, your just too young to be with him. He's 32. Now if you were 18-"

"18?" Merlin repeated angry. "Who are you to tell me who I should and shouldnt love? Besides, age has nothing to do with the love Cenred and I share."

Athur stared for a moment. "I didnt mean it that way. I just think you should find someone closer to your own age. Especially with someone like Cenred."

"Someone like Cenred? Who do you think you are? You know nothing about my king."

Arthur stared with raised brows. Well, that wasnt unexpected. After all, Arthur saw Merlin unleash his anger at Uther during dinner a couple of days before. Arthur knew that underneath Merlins perfect beauty there was an anger hidden. And that anger would come out when Merlin was trying to hide the most.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you."

"You should be." Merlin snapped.

Arthur nodded.

"Merlin love, there you are. Come, it's time for dinner."

Merlin nodded then walked towaards Cenred. When he reached Cenred, the king wrapped his arms around Merlin and kissed his forehead. As the king turned the boy, Cenred glared at Arthur, who stared down at the bushes Merlin was staring at.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred walked Merlin to his chambers, and once inside the king shut the door gently. He watched as his Merlin walked towards the dresser to get changed for dinner.

"How was your walk?"

Merlin had choosen a red suit for dinner. "It was ok. I just wish I could leave the gates."

"It's for the better. You're safe this way."

Merlin nodded.

Cenred sighed and walked towards Merlin. He reached out and unbuckled the strings from Merlins top. Once he had it off, Cenred lay his lips on Merlins neck and began setting soft and gentle kisses to the exposed soft skin.

Merlin shut his eyes and gasped when Cenred sucked on a special spot. "W-what are you doing?"

Cenreds hand trailed down Merlins pale stomach. "Dont worry. I wont try anything more." Cenred breathed into Merlins neck, inhaling the scent. "Cant I at least have my first taste?"

Merlins eyes fluttered open. He turned his head as much as he could to get a good view of Cenred who was standing behind him. Merlin brought his hand up to Cenreds lightly shaven cheek. Merlin turned inn Cenreds arms so the were face to face. He wrapped his arms around the kings neck.

"Whats wong?"

Cenred shook his head. "I just cant stand seeing you with anyone else."

Merlin stared. "What do you mean?"

Cenred sighed. "I saw the way Prince Arthur was looking at you."

Merlins brows lightly narrowed. "How doi you mean?"

Cenred licked his lips. "With lust."

Merlin blinked and stared at Cenred for a few long moments. Then he smiled. "You have nothing to worry about." He said low.

But Cenred still stared. "How do I know that is the truth?"

Merlin smiled again. "I'll tel you." He took a few steps back. Merlins smiled lightly faded as he reached out and pulled his pants down, then let them fall to the floor, and kicked them aside.

Cenreds breath hitched as his eyes trailed down the slim body. That was the most breath taking body he ever did see. His eyes trailed back to Merlins. "So beautiful. Untouched."

Merlin gave a small smile, yet his blush could be seen.

Cenred walked up to Merlin and sent a gentle kiss to Merlins lips. Their first real kiss. When he pulled back Cenred smiled. "But I will not dishonor your virtue that way. You are too innocent for that."

Merlin gulped and nodded.

"I will wait love. It's only one more month."

Merlin reached onto the bed and grabbed his clothes to get ready , but he was stopped when he was tackled onto the king bed. Merlin held is breath as he was turned and his face was an inch from Cenreds who was straddling him.

Cenred was smiling. "That is, unless you want to."

Merlin smiled again.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur thought it was a good idea to check if Merlin would like an escort to dinner. But when he reached out to knock on his chamber door, Arthur froze in his track.

The sounds coming from behind the door made Arthurs stomach turn. He could hear Merlins moans and heavy breathing and Cenred groaning.

It seemed Merlin really did love Cenred, and Arthur was just being foolish. He couldnt help it when his eyes watered with disapointment. What was wrong with Merlin? How could he love someone old enough to be his father?

Arthur shook his head and walked back the way he came.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Cenred escorted Merlin into the throan room where Arthur and Uther were waiting. The moment the door opened, Uther looked up. "We've been waiting for quite some time."

"I am sorry about that. We had a little talk about our wedding." Cenred gestered to Merlin as he helped him into the seat next to his.

Arthur watched Merlins every move. He didnt look like he had just gotten... Arthur didnt want to think about it. Cenreds body on top of Merlins, taking him. The thought made Arthur sick. It would be better if Merlin had somone younger, closer to his own age.

Arthur knew the kind of man Cenred was. It was said the man didnt care who he took as long as he had someone to warm his bed and pleasure him till the sun comes up. It was said Cenred had taken women from the villiages, killed their families then forced the women into loving him. But that also got to Arthur, Cenred always had women. What was he doing with a boy? Merlin wouldnt know to check for these things, since those days he wasnt even born yet.

Arthur wasnt either, but the young prince was taught by the best. He was taught what kings would be good for treaties and what kings would be good to overthrow.

Maybe thats why Merlin didnt know. He was a boy from the village, he didnt grow up with the things he had now, leaving with a king who could easily decide he didnt want Merlin a month after their marriage.

A marriage Merlin was possibly forced into and forced to think he loved the king.

Arthurs brows lightly narrowed. He cleared his throat and stared up at Uther and Cenred who had been in a conversation. Cenred was the first to look at the blond prince.

Arthur held his head up high. "If you dont mind me asking, your Majesty, who proposed?"

Merlin stopped chewing his food and looked at Arthur.

"I beg your pardon?" Cenred said, looking shocked.

"I just want to know, who-"

"Thats enough Arthur." Uther hissed. "We are not here to jump into the kings affairs. We are here to

Arthur just glanced at his father before turning back to Cenred.

Cenred never took his eyes of Arthur as he spoke. "Uther, my friend, it is fine. The young prince is just curious no doubt." Cenred reached out and lay his lightly tanned hand over Merlins pale one. "The morning you came, I walked into his chambers and I couldnt help myself." His eyes trailed to Merlin who was staring back with a smile on his face. "Merlin is just too much. I will not let him go."

Arthurs brows narrowed more. "So you proposed." He stated then took a deep breath. "Did Merlin have a choice?"

All three pairs of eyes snapped towards Arthur, who was staring at Cenred.

Cenred slowly leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "You, Arthur Pendragon are a very determained young man. You want so badly to believe that Merlin has no choice but to be here. Well, let me tell you something, Merlin has always been free to leave if he ever wished it. He's free to walk around inside and outside the castle. He's never been locked in his chambers."

Arthur couldnt help when his eyes trailed to the boy for a short second. "Sure."

Cenred chuckled a little. "You want so badly to believe that my Merlin needs some rescuing." Cenreds eyes darkend. "You want to be his knight in shining armor."

Uthers brows narrowed now and his eyes trailed towards Merlin. Merlin seemed to realize he was being stared at, and looked towards Uther. Merlin gulped and looked down at the table.

Uther looked towards Cenred. "Forgive me friend, but what would the boy be able to do once you are gone and he is left with the throan."

Cenred looked towards Uther. "Merlin will be a great future king. He has proven to me that he can handle what the situation calls for. So I trust his judgement on whats best for the kingdom. "

Uther nodded. "What about a future after he passes? He will need an heir."

Cenred looked towards Merlin. "I understand that the kingdom needs to go on after we both pass. So I trust Merlin would remarry. Though it breaks my heart to think of someone else touching what is mine."

Merlin couldnt help a sad smile. He reached out his own hand and brought it to Cenreds. "You are the first one to show me kindness and love. I dont regret my decision in marrying you. Even if I have to take risks."

"I know love."

This time Merlin was surprised when Uther spoke words similar to Arthurs. Only Uthers words made Merlin sound bad instead of Cenred.

"If what the boy says is true and he is marrying you for your kindness, perhaps he is taken advantage of that kindness. Who is to say he wont try to dispose of you the moment you are married?"

Merlins mouth opened, but nothing came out. He shook his head trying to make the tears not fall. Merlin gulped deep and slowly stood up. "I dont feel to well. I think i'll go lay down."

Cenred stared at Merlin before he got up himself. "Are you ok, love?"

Merlin nodded. "I just... i'm a little dizzy."

Cenred gave a small smirk. "I wouldnt blame you."

Merlin forced a small laugh. Knowing what Cenred was refuring to. He lay his hand on Cenreds arm before turning and walking out of the throan room.

XOXOXOXO

After dinner, Uther and Cenred walked through the castle while speaking of their treaty, so Arthur decided now was the time. He walked straight towards Merlins chambers.

When he got to the door, Arthur brought his ear to make sure Merlin was trully alone, then he tapped on the door. After a few seconds the door unlocked from the inside and the door opened.

Merlin sighed at seeing Arthur and was going to slam the door shut but Arthur put his foot in the way. He slammed his hand against the door and went into the chambers.

Merlin quickly walked a few feet back never taking his wide eyes of Arthur, who closed the door and stood in front of it.

"What do you want?" Merlin tried sounding tougher than he really felt.

"Do you really have a choice to leave?" Arthur asked.

Merlin blinked and just stared. Arthur could see his chest quickly rising and falling because of his heavy breathing. After a few seconds of staring at the blond beauty in front of him, Merlin replied.

"Cenred has always treated me as equal." He could feel his eyes watering. "And if you dont leave... i-i'll scream."

Arthur began walking forward. "That doesnt answer my question."

Merlin took more desperate steps back. "S-stay back."

Arthur froze. He stared at Merlins teary eyes, heavy breathing and trembling body. Arthurs brows narrowed in confusion. He stared Merlin in the eye and spoke low. "Why are you scared?"

Merlin only stared. "Please get out."

Arthur tilted is head and took another step foward. "Are you scared of me?"

"Get back." Merlin ran behind the table.

Arthur stopped walking. He shook his head. "Merlin you have nothing to be frightend about. I'm you're friend."

Merlins eyes trailed towards the door for a second before glancing at Arthur. He stared at the prince. "What do you want?" He took a step to his right.

"I just want to talk." Arthur said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" Merlin hissed.

Arthur looked around the room, then took a step forward. "I just want to apoligize. What I said was rude. I just... What is it with you that keeps me thinking about you?"

Merlin stared looking causious as he took another step to his right. "I dont know. I happen to have that on most people. People who Cenred sentences to death once he finds out."

Arthur stared. "Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe." Merlin said quickly. "Cenred can always hear me no matter where he is." He said.

"I'm not going to hurt you Merlin."

"Then get out." The boy snarled.

Arthur sighed becoming very annoyed now. "I told you I want to talk."

"We can talk when Cenreds around." Merlin took another step to his right.

Arthur stared looking angry now. "Why do you keep bringing him up?"

"I love him."

"Why?" Arthur asked just as angry.

Merlin shook his head.

"Why did you let him touch you today?" Arthur asked sadly.

Merlin froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you Merlin. In here, with Cenred. You let him take you. Why?"

Merlins browws narrowed. "First, it's none of your business what I do with my fiance. Second, you have no business outside my chamber door. And third, Cenred wont take me until we're married."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "I HEARD you."

Merlin slammed his hand on the table. "He didnt TAKE me. He used his mouth." Merlin slapped his hand over his mouth, not believeing the words that came out of his mouth.

Arthurs brows raised in shock. "What?"

Merlin shut his eyes and sighed.

"H-he didnt take you?"

Merlin shook his head.

Arthurs brows narrowed as he realized his mistake. "He was pleasureing you, not the other way around."

Merlin sighed. "Like I said, he used his mouth." At the last word, Merlin gestered to the front of his pants. "Cenred wont take me THAT way. He says he wont ruin my virtue and that if I cant wait he'll find other ways to help me. Of course I could wait, I just feel bad for making him wait."

Arthur stood nodding slowly. "You love him."

Merlin gave a small smile.

Arthur sighed and walked over to Merlin. Merlin gulped deep as Arthur reached out and kissed his forehead then sent a tiny kiss to his lips. "Then I wish you the very best. You deserve it." With that, Arthur left the chambers.

Merlin stood frozen. The soft sweet lips felt like they were still there.

Review Please :) 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

After dinner, Uther and Cenred had been walking around the castle for some time now, when a thought came to Uther. "Cenred my friend, what was it that you did?"

Cenred turned from the sunset to Uther, who had a concerned look on his face. Cenred gave a smile. "Ah, I knew you would be worried. Not to worry, my friend. The magic I used to bring Merlin back from the dead is all I can do."

Uther just nodded, not looking like he trusted the answer.

Cenred gave a small chuckle. "I asked a healer to make me a potion so that if Merlin ever got into trouble, i'd be able to save him."

Uther brows narrowed. "A potion?" He repeated.

Cenred nodded. "Can bring anyone back from the dead." The kinh explained.

Uther nodded. A gave a smile. "Well friend, since you love the boy so much, why not move up your wedding?"

Cenred stared confused with a smile on his face. "This is a surprise. I'd never expect Uther Pendragon to be so supportive of a forbidden love."

Uther smiled again. "You and the boy are in my best interest."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin came out of the library holding two books when each of his arms where grabbed. "Hey! Let me go!" He struggled.

"I'm sorry you highness. But the king has order us to take you to the throan room."

Merlin froze. "What? Why?"

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was watching annoyed as Cenred and Uther were chuckling in the throan room about jokes that werent even funny, when the doors opened. Cenreds smile turned to a frown at two knights holding Merlin. The king jumped from the throan. "Unhand him!"

Merlin gasped when he was pushed towards Cenred. "We brought the boy you majesty, just like you ordered."

Cenreds brows narrowed in anger. "I ordered no one to bring Merlin down." He said while holding a trembing Merlin in his arms.

"No. I did." There was a sound of a sword being pulled out of his own belt, and Cenred looked behind him. The kings brows narrowed at the sight of his own sword pointed at Merlin.

"Rat." Cenred growled towards Uther. "You come into my kiingdom, and sign a contract, for what? So you can betray me!"

"I needed to make sure our kingdoms have piece, after i'm through with you."

"Father?" Arthur asked worriedly. He was now standing and staring at the sword at Merlins throat.

"Not now Arthur. Now Cenred, where is the potion?"

"Potion?" Cenred hissed.

Uther nodded. "The one you used to bring this boy... this beast back from the dead."

Merlin stared wide eyed, still holding on tight to Cenred.

"The potion is used once a month. There is no more until two weeks from tomorrow." Cenred said through gritted teeth.

"You lie! Where is it? I will run him through."

Merlin tugged Cenreds suit. "Give it to him." He whispered.

"I cant." Cenred said, still looking at Uther. "I'm not lieing. You think i'd lie when you have my love as a hostage?"

Uther stared with narrowed brows. "I dont know. You were never one for love Cenred. Thats what confusses me." His eyes trailed to Merlins. "Theres something about this boy, that has you bewitched."

Merlin shook his head, eyes still wide. "I've bewitched no one."

"Why have you brought Merlin down here?" Cenred growled. "We could have delt with this in a more civilized matter."

"Nothing is human about you." Uther shot back.

"Father, what are you doing?"

"Not now Arthur!" Uther looked towards the five knights behind Cenred and Merlin and nodded. Merlins eyes widen and he gasped when Cenred was pulled one way by three knights and he was held by two.

Uther brought the sword to Cenreds throat. The king leaned backward towards the knights to get away from the sharp object. His dark eyes wanting to burn Uther.

Uther made a humming sound, then smirked as his eyes trailed towards Merlin. "Lets see if your love for the boy is true, shall we?"

Cenreds brows were still narrowed, but his eyes widen.

Uther walked up to Merlin. He stood staring at the boy were a few seconds before he lashed out and sent the back of his hand across the pale face.

Arthurs eyes widen and he took a step forward, but stopped himself, just in case he'd just trigger Uther more.

Merlin yelped and brought his hand to the his left cheek. He stood frozen that way, until Uther grabbed his hand and removed it from his face. Uther smiled. "Yeah, that is beautiful, isnt it?" He grabbed Merlins jaw and turned him to face Cenred so the king could see the red mark. "What do you think, you majesty?"

Cenred stared with narrowed brows. 'If you touch him again-"

"You'll do what?" Uther chuckled. "You can barley protect yourself at the moment." The mans smile faded. "You have two weeks. Until then, you will stay in the dungeons where you will be no threat, and I can keep an eye on..." He turned towards the boy and walked up to him until their noses were an inch apart. "Merlin, is it?"

Merlin was staring down at the floor of the throan room and sniffled, tear tracks could be seen on his cheeks.

Uther grabbed his jaw again and forced him to look up. "Hm. My dear wife may be dead, but you do have a certain beauty about you, dont you?" Uther turned towards Cenred who looked even angrier. Uther smirked and looked back at Merlin. "If I dont get my wife soon, I may become... desperate." Uther stared as his sword slid down Merlins shirt. "Of course, there will be no wedding. I am not one to wait." He smiled as he got a view of the pale chest.

Cenred looked at Merlins frightend face. "I-I can prossibly get you some potion from the man. But there is something you must know."

Uther looked towards Cenred.

"The potion will not work for your dead wife. The death has to be within ten minutes for the potion to work."

Anger showed in Uthers face, he stared at Cenred as his sword quickly trailed Merlins clothes to his knees. Merlin screamed as he tried to hold his clothes together.

"I said I will do it!" Cenred yelled.

Uther smiled. "I know. I just want you to see, the horror on Merlins face if you wont come for him, and I am. Towards your bed chambers."

Arthur shook his head and stared towards Merlin who happened to be staring at him just then, and Merlin looked angry, hurt, frightend. If only Arthur could tell Merlin he had nothing to do with this. If only Arthur could let Merlin know, he didnt have to be afraid of him.

"Take him to the kings chambers." Uther turned towards the knights. "And make sure he stays there."

"Wait!"

Uther turned towards Merlin who had somehow gotten free and ran towards Cenred, wrapping his arms around him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Arthur had to turn his face. Now that Uther had broken his trust with this kingdom, no doubt Merlins trust in Arthur was also gone. Which meant Merlin trusting heart would want Cenred even more.

The only one that held Merlins trust.

Review Please :) 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Merlin had been in the arms of Cenred for the past couple of years, the king had never been rough with him or treated him badly. And it had been so long Merlin forgot rough treatment. He was pushed into Cenreds chambers so hard he fell on the stone floor on his stomach, and his hands not being able to stop his fall when he tried, lay flat on the hard floor. When he looked back, it was to see the two knights turning to leave the chambers.

Merlin quickly stood up from the floor and tried to run towards the door, but it had was slammed shut. Merlin pulled the door, but even before it didnt budge, he knew that Uther would keep the door locked. Those were his orders to the knights, "take Merlin to the chambers and make sure he stays there". What better way to make sure Merlin doesnt escape then to lock the doors that held him.

Merlin blinked not even trying to stop the tears that fell. If only he hadnt been so stupid and run off to end up dead again, Cenred would have never used his powers and Uther would never have been tempted to take those powers. Who knew what Uther would do after Cenred gave him the potion.  
No doubt in Merlins mind, Uther would not let Cenred live. And if Cenred died, what would Uther do to Merlin? Merlin knew one thing, if his first love died, he didnt want to live.

XOXOXOXO

The next morning, Arthur tapped on the throan room doors then walked inside, not waiting for a reply. "Father, I must speak with you. In private." He said.

Uther looked up from speaking with two knights. He gestered with his head for the knights to leave. Once the knights were gone and the throan room shut, Uther turned from the doors to his son.

"You said you needed to speak, so speak."

Arthur sighed and decided to come straight out. "What are you doing?"

Uther gestered to himself. "Well right now, i'm enjoying a bowl of fruit while sitting on a very comfortable seat." He chuckled as he threw a grape into his mouth.

Arthur didnt see the humor. He shook his head. "How could you make peace with a kingdom, then break the peace the very next day?"

"Desperate times son." Uther said simply.

Arthur still shook his head

Uther sighed. "When you are king, you-"

"Oh, dont start that again." Arthur sighed. "What you're doing is not helping our kingdom one bit!"

Uther stared at Arthur.

The blond prince sighed again. "Besides, you heard what Cenred said. She was my mother, and as much as I want it to work, the potion wont bring her back to life. She's been dead for years."

Uther stared for a moment longer before tilting his head a little. "Do you really believe Cenreds words? What makes you think he isnt lieing, that he just wants the potion to himself?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "You had Merlin."

Uthers brows narrowed. There was something about the way Arthur said the boys name.

Arthur shook his head. "He knew you had Merlin, Cenred wouldnt lie."

Uther still stared. "What makes you so sure?"

"He loves Merlin." Arthur stated as his eyes trailed to the stone floor. "And Merlin loves him." He added low.

Uther nodded slowly. "Well, we cant be too sure unless we actually get the potion. Can we now?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "I guess not." He said low. "But what if he comes with the potion and it doesnt work, just as he said?"

Uther stared at his son for a short moment, before a smirk crossed his face. "Well then, I cannot let a man who has caused so much pain to continue his selffish ways." The king still stared at his son.

"I dont understand." Arthur said slowly.

Uther shrugged. "We all loose loved ones, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head.

Uther sighed. "Should the king not come through with the potion, the boy lying in his chambers will die."

Arthurs brows narrowed at the words and his shook his head more. "You would cause pain to a king that has done nothing but invite you into his kingdom and except your treaty?" Arthur blinked. He could not believe the words that came out of his mouth. Wasnt he the one, that just this morning had dozens of plots in his head to get rid of Cenred and win Merlins heart. Arthur gulped deep. "On top of that, Merlin hasnt done anything to harm you." He added.  
Uther stared with a dark glare. "The boy has lived. Escaping death possibly hundreds of times." The king shook his head. "He is not important as a royal who shouldnt have died in the first place."

Arthur stared down at the stone floor under him for a short second before turning his gaze back at his father. "Those are the most cruel words i've ever heard you speak."

"And why would that concern you so much Arthur?"

The prince stood silent.

"Have you suddenly grown to care for a boy you've known a few days?"

Arthur stared at Uther for a second before shaking his head. "No." He lied. "I only wish there was other way, instead of killing the innocent."

Uther shrugged again.

Arthur sighed again low, then nodded. "I'm glad we got to speak father. Thank you for your time." With that, Arthur turned and left the throne room.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur went straight towards the one room he knew Merlin was. As he climbed up the stairs, he noticed a maid holding a tray with breakfast going the same way. A thought hit Arthur, he pointed at the tray. "That would be for M... the prisoner? Am I correct?"

The maid stood staring at the stone floor. "Yes, your highness." She said low.

Arthur took the tray and turned. "Have some more fruit sent to the throne room." He ordered as he walked towards Cenreds chambers.

XOXOXOXO

When he reached the chambers, Arthur jestered for one of the knights to open the door. "Breakfast for the prisoner."

The knight eyed his partner suspiciously before turning to open the chambers. "I never thought i'd see the day when Prince Arthur is doing a servants job."

Arthur eyed the knight. "My father doesnt trust servants to be in the presence of the prisoner, except me. He knows I will be on his side for always." Arthur gulped. The thing about those words were, they felt too true.

The chamber doors were unlocked and Arthur nodded to the knights then went into the chambers. He made sure to shut the doors after he was inside.

Arthur looked around the chambers. The princes brows narrowed at the sight of the empty room. He slowly walked towards the middle. "Merlin?" Arthur lay the tray on the table in the middle of the room. "Where are you?" He said low.

Just then...

"DIE!"

Arthur turned around just in time to see a sword coming at him. The blond princes eyes widen and he ducked out of the way. But that wasnt enough, the sword kept coming, swinging over his head again and again.

"Wait!"

Merlin spoke as he swung the sword."You come-into-my home-and-"

"Merlin!"

"You-expect-me-to-"

Arthur pulled his own sword out and swung it at the sword that was aiming for his throat. The sword was stopped an inch from the princes neck. His green eyes trailed to the blue ones of Merlin, who stared back with narrowed brows and anger in his eyes. "You're lucky I stopped that. Do you realize it's high treason for killing a prince?"

"I'd rather die then to be your pathetic excuse for a king's pet." Merlin growled.

Arthur smirked. "You couldnt beat me, even if I had one tied behind my back."

Merlin growled and swung the sword again with even more force, holding it with both hands. "You forget, Cenred is a master swordsman, he taught me well."

This time, Arthur was ready for the next swing. His sword stopped Merlins sword. "Not well enough." He teased with a wide smile.

Merlins anger seemed to show more. "Whats so funny?"

Arthur chuckled. "You. You're cute when you're angry." If the prince was correct, Merlins face softend just a little. Arthur gulped feeling the tension in the room ease the slightest and moved his sword back into his belt. "So where'd you get the sword?" Arthur reached to touch it, but Merlin held on tighter to it with both hands and his face darkend again.

"Cenred always keeps more than one spare around. He says he feels more protected."

Arthur nodded. "You think you could put it down? I mean you no harm." He said low.

"I'm not so sure."

"Why?"

"You're HIS son." Merlin growled. He shook his head and his eyes watered. "I hate him for making Cenred leave me alone."

Arthurs face saddend. He stared at Merlins face when the boy sobbed. The sword fell to the floor with a cling, and thats when Arthur noticed how exsusted Merlin looked. Especially when he seemed to swoon and Arthur had to catch him.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

Merlin sobbed again, then sniffled. He shook his head. "I dont want to sleep." He whispered.

Arthur sighed again and lifted Merlin in his arms. He walked over to the bed and lay the thin body down. "You dont have a choice. You have to get at least a little rest." Arthur looked towards the table where the breakfast tray was, then looked back at Merlin. "I'll be sure to bring you lunch later, so you can eat something." He said low. Hie only reponse was a soft mew.

Arthur couldnt help when he reached out and brushed Merlins hair back. And he wasnt sure he wanted to help it when he leaned down and his lips brushed Merlins forehead.

Review Please :) 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Merlin didnt know how long he had been sleeping, he hadnt even realized he had fallen asleep, until he was forcefully pulled off Cenreds very comfortable king sized bed. It came so fast, Merlin didnt have time to think. He screamed when he was pulled off the bed and dropped to the floor. He gasped and then used his legs to scoot back until his back hit the dinner table.

Merlin stared trembling at Uther, who stood with a smirk. "Time to play." The king growled low.

Merlin glanced at the door to see the posts where the knights had stood were now empty. The 16 year old turned back to Uther. "W-what are-" Merlin gasped out loud when Uthers hand lashed across his face.

"Did I give you permission to speak!"

Merlins eyes widen. "No."

Another slap. "You will address me properly." Uther growled. "Remember you are nothing but a boy who doesnt deserve to live, but somehow has cheated death countless times."

Merlin gulped and tried to stop the stinging in his cheek by holding his hand there. "No, your Majesty." Merlin sniffled.

"Theres a good boy." Uther started walking around Merlin. "Now, Cenred may be blind to see your witchcraft, your sorcery. But i'm not." Uther quickly kneeled down and Merlin leaned his head against the table, trying to back away further.

"I dont know what you're talking about." Merlins voice came out trembling.

"Dont you?" Uther growled low.

Merlin wanted to look away with Uthers face so close to his, his eyes garing daggers in his soul, but he knew that Uther would just take that as a cofession. So he stared Uther in the eye.

"What have you done with my son?"

Merlins brows narrowed at the question. "What?"

Uther stared for a short moment longer. "My son seems to have taken an interest in you."

Merlins mouth lightly opened. He wanted to say something, needed to say something. But he was speachless.

"Why has my son taken interest in you? I understand why Cenred of all people would choose such a... pathetic excuse for a future king. But my son, my future heir. I saw the way he spoke about you today."

"He spoke about me." Merlin repeated in a whisper.

"Now, I want to know." Uther said again, ignoring Merlins reaction.

Merlin slowly shook his head. "I... I dont know. Maybe you should ask him." That earned him another slap. Merlin gasped and his face turned to the side. He brought his tounge to the side of his lip where he felt a small trail of blood. He gasped a second time when Uther grabbed his jaw and forced his to face forward.

"Cenred may be frightend to put you in your place, but remember one thing boy. I'm not Cenred. I'm not a foolish king who cant look out for his kingdom because of a boy who's blinded me."

Merlin straightend his head and stared directly into Uthers eyes. "If theres one thing i'm sure of, you are NOT anything close to the man Cenred is."

Merlin screamed when his head was forcefully pushed back and was hit with the hard table. He had to shut his to keep from crying from the pain. He held his breath then reopened his teary eyes.

Uther pulled him closer until their noses were an inch apart and Merlin had never been so scared, never felt so close like he was able to die. Not even with the people he lived with before Cenred saved him. He tried to gulp, but it didnt work.

"Please," He whispered. "Please, can I see Cenred before you send him away?"

Uther tilted his head for a second. "What do I get in return?"

Merlin blinked and his tears fell. "What do you want from me?" He whimpered. "I've never harmed anyone. Least of all anyone from Camelot."

"We all have our secrets." Uther said low.

Merlin shut his eyes again and sobbed loudly.

"What do you want to see that man for, when you have me?"

"Please, just take me to see Cenred, i'll give you anything."

"Anything?"

Merlin stared for a short second as if he were thinking about it, then he nodded.

Uther chuckled and let go of Merlins face. Then he grabbed onto the thin arm and pulled Merlin out of the kings chambers.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was taken down to the dungeons where there were alot of gaurds to make sure Cenred didnt escape the cell. Uther walked passed the first two gates then stopped at the third.

Merlin pulled his arm away from Uthers grip and ran to the cell in which he saw Cenred standing near the open window. The king turned and the sound of footsteps.

"Merlin." He gasped as he quickly ran over to the gates. He reached out and brought his hand to Merlins bruised face. Cenred glared at Uther behind Merlin. "You will pay for this Pendragon."

"You are not in a very good place to be making threats, Cenred."

The king ignored the other and glanced back down at Merlins tear stained face. He tried whiping the tears with his thumb but they only apeared out of the blue eyes even more.

"Listen love, I need you to be strong."

Merlin sniffled and shook his head. "I dont think I can."

"You can, I know you can. I will leave tomorrow and be back in a couple of weeks."

Merlin sniffled again. "I dont want you to leave." He whispered as he reached through the bars and grabbed Cenreds hand.

Cenred nodded and held the thin, pale hand near his heart. "You know if I had a choice I would stay with you." He said just as low. "But I must, I have to make sure that when this is all over, you are safe."

Merlin tightend his grip on his kings hand. "Promise me you'll come back. That you'll be safe and we can be together."

Cenreds dark eyes stared down at Merlin, the king was angry and it showed greatly. He reached through the cell again and gently ran a finger down Merlins bruised cheek. Merlin hissed and tried his best not to pull away. He wanted to stay as close to his love as long as he could.

"I love you Merlin. I will always come back to you."

"Ok! Thats enough."

Merlin gulped and held onto Cenreds hand tighter, he could feel the man tighten his grip too. Merlins breathing picked up. "I love you." He whispered before using all his strength to pull Cenred forward and bring their lips together in a desperate and sloppy kiss.

"I said thats enough!" Uther growled angrily as he pulled Merlin away from the gates

"No!" Merlin reached his hand out when cenred did and the tips of their fingers touched before Uther grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and turned him to face him.

Every part of Merlins body froze, he even forgot how to breathe as he was forced to stare Uther in the eye. "You promised me something in return."

Merlin stared teary eyed, body trembling.

Cenreds brows narrowed at the mans coment. "Dont you touch him." He growled.

Uther glanced at the gate before turning and pulling Merlin along with him.

"I will kill you if you lay another finger on him!" Cenred yelled as he watched his Merlin being pulled out of the dungeons.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was standing in the middle of the chambers he stood in when the door burst open. His brows narrowed in confusion when he saw Uther knights throw Merlin on the chamber floors.

Arthurs eyes widen. "Whats going on?"

One of the knights walked back towards the door. " Present from your father."

Arthur stared as the chamber doors shut. Then he looked down at a very frightend Merlin. "Whats going on?"

Merlin didnt answer. He just slowly got up and walked over to Arthur. He sniffled amnd the tears fell down his face like rain. He gulped deep then leaned forward and kissed Arthur softly.

Arthur quickly pulled away. He wanted to know what was going on, what was Merlin doing in his chambers. He grabbed onto Merlins face. "Merlin, what is it?"

Merlin licked his bottom lip. "Dont worry," he said, voice trembling. "I-i'll take care of you."

Arthurs brows narrowed in more confusion. But that wasnt enough compared to how much his brows narrowed at what Merlin did next. He reached out shakey hands and began to undo the blond princes pants.

Arthur could see the boys discomfort, he knew something was wrong. Arthur quickly grabbed Merlins hands when the teen reached inside his now undone button. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin began sobbing uncontrollably.

Arthur grabbed Merlins hand and pulled him over to the bed then sat him down. The blond kneeled before the boy. "Merlin, whats going on?" He asked again.

Merlin sniffled. "Uther...he made me do it."

"What?" Arthur growled angrily.

Merlin whiped at his teary eyes. "He told me I had to, if..."

Arthur could feel his own breathing pick up with anger. "If what?"

"If he let me see Cenred." Merlin couldnt stop his sobbing anymore. He wasnt sure he wanted to. Of all the times he cried while living with Cenred, it only happened once, and that time Cenred had come to his rescue and asured Merlin everything would be fine. Merlin didnt cry after that, until now.

Arthurs eyes widen in anger. The prince quickly got to his feet and turned then walked out the chamber door.

A/N: Shit! I love Cenred tooooooo much. So I think I will make two endings to this story.  
Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

"Father!"

Uther stared up from some maps he was reading to see Arthur barge into the throan room. "What is it son?"

"What is Merlin doing in my chambers?" The blond asked angrily.

Uther smiled. "Did you not like my gift?"

"Gift!" Arthur yelled even more angry. "Merlins virtue is a gift for him to give when he is ready. You have no right."

Uther tilted his head. "I was just giving you what you want. You do after all seem to get your britches in a bunch when you are around him."

Arthur opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Uther chuckled. "You cannot deny what is there, Arthur." Then the mans smile faded. "But I will deny you having anything to do with the boy once you've had him."

Arthur brows narrowed. He shook his head. "You want me to take Merlin against his will, then turn my back?"

Uther laughed again. "He was more than willing when he made the deal with me."

Arthur wasnt amused. "Really?" He asked angrily. "Because when I left him in my chambers, he seemed pretty shakey and unwilling to me."

Uther shrugged. "The boy doesnt seem to want to hold up his end of the deal. I'll take care of it."

"No." Arthur growled. "You've already done enough damage." With that, the prince turned from the throan room, where Uther was still smiling.

XOXOXOXO

When Arthur went back into his chambers, he was surprised to see Merlin was fast asleep on the bed. Arthur sighed and walked over to the bed, shaking his head. He pulled the bed covers over th thin pale body, then walked out of the chambers.

"Make sure no one goes in." He ordered the knight at the door. "I want Merlin to sleep in peace."

The knight nodded. "Yes, your highness." The knight nodded and watched as Arthur walked down the hall then turned the corner.

The knight quickly took a step back and opened the chamber door then slipped inside. He silently shut the door and quickly made his way over to the bed. H leaned down and gently shook Merlins shoulder.

"Your highness?" He whispered.

Merlin hummed and slowly opened his eyes. He gasped and quickly sat up.

The knight quickly slapped a hand over Merlins mouth. "Sh, sh, sh. I will not harm you. I'm here to help."

Merlin stared wide eyed.

"I will remove my hand." The knight whispered.

Merlin nodded once. When the knight did Merlin took a deep breath. "You're Sir Chester." He stated.

The knight nodded with a smile showing his teeth. "Yes. King Cenred has ordered me to take you into the woods just outside of the kingdom. Since we will be traveling by boat we will leave tonight, while the king travels by horse tomorrow morning. He has also ordered 20 of his most trusted knights to follow him and Uthers men to the village, where instead of being greeted with a potion, Uthers knights will be greeted with an ambush."

Merlin stared at the knight for a moment before nodding. "Where will we meet Cenred?"

"He told me to meet him at the place you shared your fist kiss."

Merlins brows narrowed. "How do you know where that is?" He asked suspiciously.

Sir Chester chuckled. "I dont. He told me you would know where it was."

Merlin nodded. He knew that was true. Because Cenred had made a secret with Merlin, the place they had their first kiss was to be kept secret only for them to know. If other people knew of the spot, they would go there everyday looking for the king and his prince.

Merlins brows narrowed as a thought came to him though.

"The first day Uther came, I went out into the lake. Do you remember?"

The knight nodded. "Yes. You are the talk of the castle for the past week, your highness."

Merlin nodded. "That leads to our problem."

Sir Chester tilted his head in confusion.

"The gates to the entrance are locked under gate and key. Which Uther now has."

The knights smile faded.

Merlin gulped. "The only way out is when Uther opens the gate tomorrow to let Cenred out, and he'll only open one gate. The main entrance."

"Which he'll be standing next to the entire time." The knight finished. Then he sighed sadly. "I'm sorry your highness. It seems our king has not thought of everything."

Merlin nodded. "He's trying. I'll give him credit. And I also give you credit."

The knight stared.

Merlin smiled. "It takes a true trusted knight to risk everything by helping to rescue a captive who is held by Uther Pendragon."

Sir Chester smiled. "Ever since the king has brought you into the castle, things have change for the better. I wish for our kingdom to have a king who will understand the people. You've made King Cenred see so much. The two of you deserve happiness."

Merlin nodded. "Lately i'm not so sure if i'm really that happy."

The knights smile lightly faded. "What do you mean?"

"I love Cenred. I really do, but..."

Sir Chester stared for a moment before he realized. "You've fallen for someone else." He stated low.

"I'm not sure. I'm confused. I still love Cenred, but Arthur, he-"

"Prince Arthur?" Chester asked.

Merlin realized his mistake and gulped. He forced himself to nod. "He's kind and intelligent and beautiful. I feel i've known him my whole life."

Chester chewed his bottom lip. "I will not choose for you, you will have to do that. All I can say is, do not hurt anybody who doesnt deserve it. They've both shown you kindness. Just trust your heart. Its what got me to care for you in the first place."

Merlin nodded. "I will." He said low.

The knight turned. "I will go to the king and tell him of our littel issue with the plan. In the mean time, rest." The knight gestered to the bed with his head, then turned to leave. When he reached the door, Merlin called again.

"Will you please not tell Cenred? I dont want to hurt him."

Chester nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. Oh and Sir Knight. Do tell Cenred he has my heart."

The knight nodded once more before leaving the chambers.

Review Please :) 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Merlin stared out the open window and watched as Cenred was being led away from the castle by at least 10 of Uthers men. Merlin couldnt help the sad smile that crossed his face. Cenred was leaving, and Merlin couldnt be sure if he'd really be back. Who knew what Uther was planning. he could be planning an ambush for Cenred and take over a kingdom that had no way to fend for itself.

No... no. Merlin would fight, and he knew he wouldnt be alone. Chester was proof that Cenred and Merlin still had loyal followers who wouldnt turn their backs.

Merlins mouth slightly open and he gulped when he saw Cenred look up at him. The king stopped his horse then jumped off. He ran towards the wall where the balcony was.

Merlin stood looking down as Cenred tried to climb up the wall, and he couldnt help a hiss when Uthers men pulled him down.

"I will be back Merlin! I promise!"

Merlin blinked trying to make the tears go away and he nodded. He looked to the side where there was a small rose bush and pulled one out. He looked down at Cenred, then lifted his hand out and watched as the rose fell to the ground.

Cenred pulled away from Uthers men and quickly pick up the rose. He looked back towards Merlin, and brought one gloved hand to his own lips.

Merlin did the same back and watched as Cenred was escorted back to his horse. Merlin blinked and the tears fell. He was alone.

"It's sad really."

Merlin shut his eyes and flinched at the feel of a hand on his shoulder.

"Cenred brought you to live inside the castle as royalty, yet even as a prince he failed to keep you safe."

Merlin reopened his eyes and pulled his arm away with a low growl. He turned to Uther with narrowed brows. "If it wasnt for Cenreds promise of killing you, i'd do it myself."

Uther smiled madly. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat your king."

Merlins brows narrowed more. "You are not my king." He walked passed Uther, but when he got behind the man his arm was grabbed. Merlin quickly turned and faced Uther. "Let go of me."

"I think not. You see,"

Merlin hissed and looked at Uthers hand when the grip on his arm got tighter.

"I'm in charge here. And what I say goes."

Merlins eyes widen when the evil king began to undo his belt.

"And you still owe me for speaking to Cenred last night."

Merlins breathing picked up and he desperately tried to pulled away. "Let go of me!" His other arm was grabbed and he was forced towards the bed. "No! Get off me!" He punched and kicked, but the evil king was stronger. Merlins screams became dry cries. Uther grabbed his wrists and lay them on each side of his head.

"Mm. You cant get nothing for free, you know. And as I recall, you didnt hold up your end of the bargin with Arthur."

Merlin shut his eyes and sobbed. "Cenred!"

Uther laughed at that. "That man cant help you. No one c-" Uther was caught off when he was pulled off of Merlin and pushed onto the floor. When he looked up, it was to see Arthur staring down at him with dark eyes.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!"

Uther got to his feet and whiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Watch your tone Arthur."

Arthur lifted his hand and gestered towards the bed that help a very tear streaked face Merlin, who couldnt seem to catch his breath. "You were about to-" Arthur was caught off when suddenly he was pushed towards Uther. He looked up to see Merlins hand run towards Uther, then the teen ran out of the chambers.

Arthur blinked in confusion. That was until not even a second later, Uther yelled, "The key!"

Arthur didnt know why. But he ran after Merlin, he didnt want him escaping, he couldnt stand the thought of not being next to the boy for five minutes. Arthur ran out of the chambers to see Merlin turning the end of the corridoor. The blond prince licked his lips and turned the other way.

Merlin ran towards the castle entrance, but before he reached it, he smiled when he saw a two swords hanging crossed on the wall. He walked towards the wall and pulled both out.

Merlin yelped when the heavy swords fell almost bringing him down too. Cenred was right when he said knights swords were heavier. Merlin quickly shook his head. He had no time to battle with a sword, he needed to escape.

He turned and ran towards the entrance then down the stairs. Merlin smiled wide when he saw Chester standing just outside the closeed gates, it couldnt be that his luck was that good.

Merlin ran towards the gate, only before he reached them Arthur walked out from behind a tree next to the gate. Merlin froze on the spot, breathing heavily. "Step aside Arthur!"

The blond shook his head. "I'm sorry Merli, I cant do that."

"Your highness?" Chester noticed the two boys there when he heard Merlin yelling. "How'd you escape the castle?"

Arthur glanced at the man before turning back to Merlin

Merlin gulped and looked at the night. "I'm not out yet. You know who can save me. You need to get him and tell the knights waiting for him to do whatever it takes to get into the castle."

Chester tilted his head. "Your highness, I dont-"

"Catch!" Merlin used all his strength to throw the key over the gate.

The knights eyes widen when he caught it in his hands and realized it was the key to the castle gates. The man smiled up at Merlin. "My prince is very brave."

"Get Cenred. Tell him i'm waiting."

Arthurs barely had enough time to yell as the man ran. The blond turned back to Merlin, who was staring at the retreating knight.

Merlins eyes trailed to Arthur. "You cant win, Pendragon. Get your father, and get the hell out of my kingdom before my king comes back and kills you."

"Oh trust me,"

Merlin quickly turned to have a sharp slap sent across his face.

"When your king comes, it'll be to find the prince dead, and this kingdom at war." Uther threatend.

Review Please :)


End file.
